


I can wait

by VocConflagration



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: :), AU, Fluff, Kagamine Len - Freeform, Kagamine x Shion, Kailen, Len x Kaito, M/M, idk - Freeform, kaito - Freeform, len - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocConflagration/pseuds/VocConflagration
Summary: Len comforts Kaito.(PS formatting didn’t work. Idk why)





	I can wait

Len compliments the recent joke with his stereotypical innocent smile. Wide and loving to all who looks at it. A little chuckle escaping through the gaps of his bracket-braced teeth. With fading laughs the blonde brushes his fingers against his boyfriends.  
“Len, I really like you, y’know?”  
Kaito sheepishly coughs out. Hand pressing deep into the fat of the couch underneath. It was out of the nowhere and it was extremely out of character. Yet, Len opens his eyes big and blue and interlocks with the man he stays beside.  
Kaito stares back. A small bite to his lip and a deep blush consuming his face as he shakily readjusts their hands to fit within one another. The sight of vulnerability momentarily stops Lens breathing. It’s rare to see these moments outright from Kaito. Hell, it took them like, three months?, to even hold hands! So for this man to be making a move, something had to be up.  
Suddenly, Lens no longer smiling.  
“Kaito, what’s wrong?”  
His voice is clear and void of emotion. There is no way that Len it letting Kaito get away. Something had to be up.  
Moments pass between the two. The blue haired boy sits still, unmoving. His limbs stiff as if he were a robot that was rebooting! A crease folds where a uni brow would lay on Len’s face. The younger gives a reassuring squeeze through the connected hands. Then he can feel it. A slight tremble in the fingers of his lover, his face is blushed and red, his teeth sinking in to his lip, and his eyes wavering with tears.  
“Oh...”  
Without putting any thought into it, Len untangles the hands and instead wraps his arms around the other, making extra sure to snuggle in close to increase the warmth. Smaller, but still strong, he sways his body and starts singing in nothing more than a whisper little heartfelt compliments. It continues until Kaito hugs back.  
“You don’t need to tell me now.. but I’m here.”  
Feeling the damage of the blue dye to the others hair Len softly places a kiss on the exposed skin of the pale forehead. Distantly, his hoodie gets clutches upon with a bit more strength.  
“Len.. I- uh, you’re- you’re happy with this right?”  
Soft, sheepish, and shaky. The voice is a tad rough and the fear is still present within the man. Len can’t help but feel grateful for dating this man for so many years, because it allows him to love him. Again, without thinking Len responds full of certainty and power.  
“Yes, I love you very much.”  
The blonde pulls away from his lover, not too far they are still within a forearms touch, but enough to catch the bottom of Kaitos lips for a quick peck.  
“Kaito, you’ll always make me happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment criticisms and critiques!


End file.
